Dove Cameron and Laura Marano Sex
by Halli Hall
Summary: Dove Cameron and Laura Marano are having sex Leave your reveries below
Today laura marano was walking through the park when a guy ran beside her pulled her pants down and off leaving her in little mermaid panties then he ripped off her blouse and she was left in her little mermaid bra. leaving herself in her panties and bra. She was so embarrassed she wet herself she was so embarrassed she just stood there when another hot girl came by her name was dove cameron. Dove brought laura to her house where dove gave laura new clothes laura was so thankful she gave dove a hug and a kiss. This turned dove on so she grabbed laura's ass and started to kiss her. Laura was surprised when dove grabbed her ass but she liked it so while they were kissing laura was unbuttoning doves pants then pulled them right off. dove loved it when laura pulled her pants down she just ripped laura's new pants off, dove took laura's shirt off and then her own. Laura was so turned on she could feel every curve on dove's body and slid her hands down her panties and yanked them off and then pulled her own down. Dove took off her bra so laura took hers off also. So the were both naked making out. Laura was in love with dove at the moment and dove was in love with her. They made out for another hour or so. When dove began to finger laura in maybe 1 minute laura was about to cum. dove seen that laura was about to cum so instead of making her cum dove held her right before she came. Laura was moaning so loud neighbors knocked on the door to complain but they just ignored them. In a few more minutes laura was begging dove to make her come. Laura said "ddoovvveeee pp….l.. mmmm….aa...kkkeee mmmmmmm….eeeee ….. Ccccccccccccc….uuuuuuuuu…..mmm" laura was begging for dove to make her cum. Laura begging made dove so happy and instead of just fingering her she slowly kissed past laura's boobs and down to her pussy where she made her cum . laura was so relieved to finally have came. But so much cum came out that it spilled out of doves mouth and all over the couch. Once dove saw that she freak out and they stopped to clean up the mess Chapter 2

Dove was so scared because of the cum on the couch because her mom was coming over so she told laura to go to dove's room and wait dove was running through the house naked by all of the open window a few people saw her. She cleaned up the mess on the couch. She ran up to her room and the laura said "baby this time how about i pleasure you" dove was so happy to hear laura say this and agreed. Dove laid down on the bed and laura started to kiss her. In a minute laura moved down to her boobs and kissed them but laura went down even further and started to suck dove. Laura didn't stick her tongue in Dove yet but just licked around it.

Dove was crying "Laura suck me already" laura loved the idea and just went right in dove started to moan super loud she was basically screaming. Dove was enjoying herself so much she shoved laura head even deeper. Dove climaxed and so much liquid came out laura got a mouth full but a lot went on doves bed. Dove came like 23 more times and a lot of liquid got on doves bed. Laura slowly kissed up to Doves boobs and began to suck them and laura started to finger dove. Laura made dove at least 10 more times and all of the cum went on doves bed laura took her fingers out sucked one clean then let dove suck off the other 2.

Chapter 3

They stopped and they both needed a shower. Dove went to the bathroom but laura grabbed dove bent her over her lap on the toilet and spanked her but dove got up and spanked laura they both got in the shower and clean off dove need to clean off because cum was all over her laura then pushed dove against the wall and kissed her dove was moaning and grabbed lauras ass and squeezed until laura screamed and started to cry. Laura was happy though not sad. They kissed in the shower for a hour. And then put panties back on and went to bed laura and dove slept and the same bed. Laura kissed dove and got on her then pissed herself dove got soaked but also turned on. Dove then pulled lauras panties down and sucked her making laura moan then fell asleep because it was so late.

Chapter 4

When dove woke up she woke up laura they got up and go breakfast laura was still in her little mermaid panties and bra dove was wearing frozen panties and bra they got some toast then went outside to the pool and then dove pushed laura on a chair ripped off her panties and started to suck her. Laura was moaning and moaning so loudly. Doves mom came home in a hour and heard a noise she ran to the pool saw dove and laura and then she ran to her car. They kept going like this for the rest of the day when laura told dove "i got to go home but i will come back" so then laura got her pants on got her shirt on and went home.

Chapter 5

Laura went home and was so happy she told her mom she is going to a friends house be back later. She then ran to doves house dove let her in so laura slapped doves ass and kissed her. Dove was also extremely excited to see laura even though it was only 2 hours. Laura ripped dove's pants and panties off then ripped off her shirt and unhooked her bra dove did the same thing to laura when dove dragged laura up to her room. Dove said "last time we were her you sucked me now it's my turn" Dove kissed laura and moved down to her boobs she sucked both boob for about 5 minutes each. Then dove kissed her way down to laura's pussy and began to suck it. Maybe 2 minutes in laura came and got cum all over doves bed. Laura was moaning and squeezing dove's ass. All laura could think about was how amazing dove's ass. Dove was sucking laura and her mouth was full of laura's cum but a lot of it was on doves bed. Laura was moaning so loud and repetitively for almost the entire time. Dove moved her head up to laura's boobs and began to finger laura again laura came again but then made dove stop because she couldn't take anymore. Laura sucked dove's fingers clean.

Chapter 6

Laura and dove got dressed and went shopping laura kept staring at dove's ass. So laura pulled dove into the bathroom and spanked dove. This turned dove on so she took laura's hand and took her to the back of a victoria's justice store. laura was back there slapping dove's ass. Dove was bent over laura's knee. Laura was gently slapping Dove's ass so she doesn't hurt her laura pulled Doves pants down and just stared at her perfect ass laura was turned on and loved to squeeze Dove's ass. Laura said "Dove how about today u let me play with your booty all today and you do whatever you want to do to me tomorrow?" dove immediately said "YES!" they then went to Dove's house for the rest of the day and laura was slapping, squeezing, licking, touching or looking at dove's ass the entire day. To laura this was heaven because laura though Dove's ass was perfect.

Chapter 7

Dove and laura went to bed when they woke up they took a shower. Dove had laura suck her for a good hour while laura was sucking Dove. she was moaning and pushing laura's head even deeper into herself. Dove then told laura to stop then Dove began to suck laura for another hour they kept going back and forth the entire day.


End file.
